


Anytime, Every Time, Sometimes

by opkil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opkil/pseuds/opkil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodore Thyme enters the Corridors of Time, and is given 3 chances to alter his timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prime Timeline Part 1-Smokers Outside the Hospital Doors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodore's woken up at 2 am, only to be called to the hospital to make a big decision for the Lee Family.

**Anytime, Every time, Sometimes**

**Prime Timeline: Part 1-Smokers Outside the Hospital Doors.**

**(Chapter 1)**

The call came in at three in the morning. It came from your sister, Margaret. She told me to come down to the Mother Mary Hospital. Her voice was cracked, and she sounded tired. No, her voice sounded weary. You were in the intensive care unit.

“That’s impossible.” I said simply. I guess that was a sort of defense mechanism. I didn’t dare believe it to be true, not for a second. We were out the previous night. I just saw you eight hours ago. You kissed me good night and walked back.

Margaret had no energy left to argue. Your elder sister has always had a grudge against me for some reason, and every time I was over at your place, she would manage to find fault with me. No matter minor or major, she would some how manage to pin blame on me for something, like drinking the last dregs of soup from the pot or managing to knock over a vase. Maggie and I developed a bit of a funny dynamic, but I think she did appreciate my company when I was over.

“I know. She may not make it through the day. Please come down.”

She sounded defeated. Your elder sister sounded so lost and tired, Clare. She hung up, and I got myself to put on a shirt and jeans. I was in a daze through it all, as if I were being controlled.

What happened in the two hours of me dropping you off and the discovery of you being so terribly hurt?

___________________________

The drive wasn’t long from my house to the Mother Mary Hospital. I’ve never actually been to that hospital. I’ve never been a particularly religious person, and the lifestyle of Singapore had suited my personal beliefs.

I parked the car and went to the ICU. A nurse directed me to where you were, and I saw your family. Your parents and Margaret were both there, talking to a doctor. I approached them slowly, afraid of what was to come. I felt responsible for you. I was the last one who saw you alive, as far as they were concerned.

There was a glass window that showed your ward. From the outside, I saw you. Or what was you. All I saw was a broken shell of a person.

  
That person had bruises and abrasions all over her face. What looked like a swollen eye, and a gash on her right cheek. You were hooked up to a respirator, and a whole myriad of other medical equipment I knew nothing about. The worst part was that I knew it was you. The medical staff had neglected to remove your earring. The one with the ankh symbol on it.

My eyes moved downward, to your body. There were numerous tapes and bandages all over. The bulk of it around your abdomen. You were stabbed.

I felt tears flow from my face. A scrunching sensation in my chest. I felt my heart thumping. If I didn’t let you walk home, if I had just took the time to walk you home, you wouldn’t be like this, Clare.

I felt myself being tackled. The wind forced out of my lungs. I was being pinned to the wall by your father.

“How dare you show your face here.”

Clint Lee, a Commando-Trained regular of the Singaporean Army. He may be close to fifty, but it felt like I was being pinned to the wall by a man half his age. He trained soldiers, and he trained them well. I was honestly terrified. I was certain he could kill me right here if he wanted to.

“DAD, LET HIM DOWN,” Margaret cried.

He did. I fell to the ground with a thump. Maggie rushed to my side, and with her assistance,I sat up, and looked at Clint. His eyes were red, and swollen.

Why weren’t mine red too? Why can’t I cry more than a little bit?

Clint pointed a finger at me.

“You listen here, and you listen WELL you young punk-if Clare dies, and I find you responsible, don’t expect to survive.”

Clint then stopped and punched the wall. As far as death threats go, that wasn’t the best I’ve heard, but he sounded so dead at the end. He had just wanted someone to pin the blame on, and I didn’t mind it. It was my fault.

“Clint. Shut up,” said Clara, Clare’s mother. You most resembled her, actually. Clara Lee was a lady of a short stature, but she stood tall.

“How can I shut up, Clara? He was the last one to see her.”

Clara seemed calm. She had cried her tears, but right now, her husband and daughters needed her to stay rational.

“THINK for a moment, Clint. The Doctor has already given his prognosis. Clare’s unlikely to ever wake up. I got Ted here to help us make the decision.”

I stared at your Mom.

She nodded back at me somberly, acknowledging my look.

“Why me?”

“Because you are my daughter’s fiancé.”

I was surprised for a second. No one knew that Clare and I were engaged to be married. Then again, it made sense the more I thought about it. You have always been close to your Mother. I wasn’t surprised that you would tell her first.

Clint and Maggie took the news in their stride. What would have been good news in any other situation was now merely a reason to help decide your fate. Clint took a seat, and put his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees, in a bow of sorts.

“What do you think, Theodore?” Your mother asked me again.

I stood up, walked towards the glass of your ward. You seemed to be staring out to me.

“She wouldn’t have wanted to live, if it were to be a vegetable. She would have preferred to die.”

“Meimei(*this means younger sister in Mandarin) had always been a deviant that way,” Maggie agreed.

Clara looked at her husband. Clint looked up.

“Clint?”

He walked up to his wife. He hugged her tightly. She held him, and whispered into his ears. I heard ‘it’s okay’ and ‘we can do this’ from her.

“I want to say goodbye first,” he said finally.

He called the doctor over, and Clara spoke.

“Doctor, we’ve finally come to a consensus-We will pull the plug.”

The doctor nodded, jotting into his clipboard.

“When would you like to arrange for it?” he said concisely.

“By tonight.”

He nodded and walked away.

Clint opened the door, and let us all in before himself.

You looked so waxen and plastic. It was painful to see you like that, someone so independent and fun-loving and free, finally connected and trapped in a bed. Almost like a cruel joke, really.

Maggie and your parents sat around, and for a moment, I felt like I was intruding into your family. It felt so sacred and private to them, and I was there as your fiancé.

I stood behind them, as they said their goodbyes. They each took turns, kissing you on your forehead, and holding your hands.

It finally came to me. I didn’t know what happened. I felt myself heaving, sobbing. My eyes were wet. I forced myself to kiss you on the cheek.

I managed to sob out a goodbye. I didn’t want to say goodbye.

“Why?” I screeched out between my sobs. I lost all concepts of composure. I held you tightly, until Maggie pulled me gently away from you. I was praying so fucking much you would hug me back. I was thinking so hard, and I was so broken. Why didn’t I hug you tighter when I could? Why didn’t I tell you I love you more?

I thanked your parents, and then your sister, and left. I ran as fast as I could out of the corridors of the hospital.

By the time I would get home, you would be dead.

I lit a cigarette up outside the hospital.

I felt myself crying again, I’ve never felt so alone in my life before.

**  
END Prime Timeline Part 1.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my official start to Nanowrimo 2014.
> 
> I wasn't intending at ALL to write a whole goddamn Novel, but after gentle nudging from close friends, I decided to try again.
> 
> Now, each chapter name is named after a song I just love, so if you're curious, check these chapter notes!
> 
> This chapter is named "Smokers Outside the Hospital Doors" by the Editors. It's a terribly sad song, for a terribly sad chapter, but I guarantee you that it gets better.


	2. Prime Timeline Part 2-Let the Flames Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted is detained for questioning by the Police. He appeals to the Detective presiding over the case, as he tries to find a lead relating to Clare's murder.
> 
> Detective Frank Foo releases him, and Ted visits Clare's niche.

**Anytime, Every time, Sometimes**

**Prime Timeline: Part 2-Let the Flames Begin**

**(Chapter 2)**

 

> _What a shame_
> 
> _We all became such fragile, broken things_
> 
> _A memory remains just a tiny spark_
> 
> _-Lyrics from ‘Let the Flames Begin’ by Paramore_

“Come on, Teddy!”

 

We were lying down on the grass at the park. I must have dozed off. You smiled and kissed my cheek, and carried our bags.

 

“Where are we going?” I asked.

 

“Further up that way! We can prolly see more stars there!”

 

Your enthusiasm was infectious. Maybe that’s what balanced me out. I was usually very passive about these things. I had gotten comfortable with that spot. You were always itchy to move and find someplace better.

 

I smiled and followed you.

 

You lay the sheet down, and just laid there, our stuff was all over the place.

 

I joined you, and laid beside you. I put an arm underneath my head, and held your hand with my other hand. You held tightly, our fingers entwined.

 

I looked at you from the side.

 

“Hon, check that one out! That’s Orion’s Belt.”

 

You traced the air with your hand, tracing the stars in the sky. Your eyes focused at the stars. I continued looking at you.

 

“Teddy?”

 

You noticed I wasn’t exactly looking at the stars. You turned to face me, our faces so close to each other.

 

“What’s up? Aren’t the stars beautiful tonight?” You asked.

 

“Well yeah, they are…”

 

“Then? Look at the stars la! Don’t look at me.”

 

“I think I’m looking at something more beautiful than them.”

You blushed, and adjusted your glasses. You punched me lightly, playfully. You held me close and kissed me.

 

“Stupid,” you said, and turned back to the stars.

 

________________________________

 

“Mr. Thyme.”

 

I snapped back to reality. I had been waiting in an interrogation room for an hour or so. They had handcuffed me to the table, and left me there. It was a psychological trick to study what I would do if left alone. I just dozed off.

 

The voice came from one of the speakers in the room, no doubt from someone observing me from the two-way mirror in front of me.

 

I’m under suspicion of murdering Clare. The idea was almost ludicrous, but I could see the logic. The fact remains that I was the last person to have seen her alive. If I were one of them, the Crime Investigations Division, I would naturally arrest myself. I was after-all, the prime suspect. What broke my heart most was the fact that I had to miss the funeral. Again, understandable, what with how leads tend to go cold after a week. I agreed without question.

 

Finally, the door opened. One of them emerged. He carried a thick folder, and threw it onto the table.

 

“So. Theodore Thyme.”

 

His voice was deep. He was of an average height, and decently bulked up. No doubt the investigator in charge of the case.

 

“Please, call me Ted,” I replied, trying to lighten the mood. He ignored this.

 

“I’m here to solve the case. So please, cooperate.”

 

“What more do you want, detective? I’ve already told you clearly that I sent Clare to the MRT(*Mass Rapid Transit, Train system in Singapore) station closest to her home and drove home.”

 

He paused, thinking.

“I would have no intent to murder her, Detective Frank Foo,” I continued. I had read his name badge.

 

For a moment, Frank was surprised I knew his name. He looked down to his chest and noticed he was wearing his badge. He smiled.

 

“I know that, but everyone seems to want to think that there’s more to this case than just an armed robbery gone wrong.”

 

An armed robbery? This was new. This would also explain why Clare ended up stabbed and killed. Clare wasn’t the type of person to run away from confrontation. She would have stayed and fight.

 

“Was there blood on the crime scene that WASN’T Clare’s?” I said, ahead of myself, thinking hard.

 

Frank just stared at me for a moment. He stepped out, and made a call.

 

He returned in a few minutes.

 

“Why are you so cooperative, Thyme?” He asked.

 

“Because in case you haven’t noticed, Detective, Clare Lee was my fiancee.”

 

Frank nodded.

 

He walked to my side of the table, and cuffed me to his wrist, and led me back to the holding cell.

 

____________________________

 

_A Few days later_

 

“We have our man. Or at least, his identity.”

 

I was back in the same room, this time with cuffs off. Frank had just wanted to ‘debrief’ me about the case. I was intrigued to why. This wasn’t the standard procedure with recently detained people. They usually just made you sign a paper, and let you go.

 

“There was blood?” I asked.

 

“Yes. Your fiancee must have managed to slash him with this before being overpowered.”

 

He pulled out an evidence bag. I recognised it immediately. It was a set of fine point knitting needles she kept in her bag. There was a bit of her knitting still attached to an end. There were faint specks of blood on the metal.

 

“That is still very little we know about the case, other than the fact that we have the perpetrator's DNA,” Frank continued.

 

“Will you keep me informed?” I asked.

 

Frank pulled out his name-card. He presented it to me.

 

“I have your number. Have mine. We couldn’t have gotten this lead without your guess, and I think you’d deserve updates about the case.”

 

I nodded, got up and walked towards the door.

 

“And Theodore?”

 

I turned to see the Detective. His face was inscrutable, but I think it broke into a smile.

 

“Thank you.”

 

______________________________

 

I traveled down to the columbarium, with a bouquet of flowers. They were a mix of of your favourites. Lilies, daisies, roses and peonies.

 

I must have looked the fool, carrying a bouquet of usually festive and cheery flowers into the columbarium. Then again, there weren’t many people around.

 

Life is fragile. Just a week or so ago, we were holding hands and laughing. I couldn’t understand how I was holding together so well. Perhaps this was a spillover effect, I was so deeply grieving that the other parts of my personality take over. I was a lot more professional than I thought I would be, when I was in detainment.

 

Margaret had given me the location of your niche. She said that the funeral was small and intimate, with our closest friends visiting. They expressed how ridiculous it was that I had to be detained for questioning.

 

I finally found you.

 

“Here rests Clare Lee.  
1989-2014.

 

‘The Key is to not be afraid,

Even when the odds are against you,

Even when all you feel is crippling, gut wrenching fear.

Don’t be afraid.’

 

She is succeeded by her elder sister Margaret.”

 

The words were well crafted and engraved in the marble. The marble was white as ivory, and the words black as night. The picture of you was well taken. We took it when we were in Phuket for a week’s holiday. Your smile was radiant.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

I traced my fingers on the words, carefully and deliberately. For a second, I could almost feel your breath on my cheek again. I closed my eyes, as I felt the tears burning at them. I prayed in my heart, for what was most probably a long time. I prayed that I would open my eyes only for it to be some sick kind of nightmare. It didn’t happen.

 

I propped the flowers in the holder next to your niche.

 

“Clare, I love you. I’m sorry I couldn’t say goodbye to you.”

 

I was saying the words aloud to no one in particular. I was alone, surrounded the memories and mementoes of people long gone. It didn’t matter, just saying the words worked.

 

I kissed my hand, and placed it against the cool marble of your memorial tablet, and turned to leave.

  
My life will never be the same again.

 

__________________________

 

**End Prime Timeline Part 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another heart-wrenching set-up chapter. I swear to you that all this will come into play, or at least I'll try to make it come into play. :)
> 
> The song that inspired this chapter is "Let the Flames Begin" by Paramore. The idea is that Teddy's whole life just goes up in flames because of the lack of his Significant other. Though at the time of writing, I have yet to decide if Ted's a psychologist or a businessman. /shrug


	3. Prime Timeline Part 3-Tell Me Where it Hurts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get surprisingly entertaining, an old friend tries to reach out to Theodore, and Frank has a new lead to the murderer.

** Anytime, Every time, Sometimes **

** Prime Timeline: Part 3-Tell Me Where it Hurts. **

** (Chapter 3) **

> _I wish that you would do with some talking_
> 
> _How else am I to know what you're thinking?_
> 
> _If only people would say what it really was_
> 
> _What it really was_
> 
> _What it really was that they wanted_
> 
> _-Lyrics from ‘Tell me Where it Hurts’ by Garbage_

** 6 Months Later **

It’s been six months. Six whole months of endless pity from our closest friends. The only one who I still care about who doesn’t treat me with the kiddy-gloves regarding you would be Shirley. You remember Shirley Chew, my best friend from Primary School?

We’re meeting up at the kopitiam(*Coffee shop in Singaporean contexts) near my place. I go there nearly every week to grab the papers and just past the time. Truth be told, since you died, I haven’t had much drive save for working with Frank. Detective Frank Foo and I have established a rapport recently. Just a few weeks ago, we met up again for an update on your killer.

“Uncle Kopi, Kopi-O!(*Uncle Coffee, Black Coffee with Sugar)” I hollered at the store owner. He smiled and nodded. He was dressed in an old polo-tee and a pair of shorts, along with flip flops and a fanny pack to carry money.

I sat near to his stall, where a radio was blaring old-time ballads in Mandarin. This was a common sight, or well, sound.

“Ah boy, you wait ah,” the store owner told me. I nodded, it’s no problem.

The music paused, and an announcer took over. It was that time of the evening where they’ll announce the results of the 4D( 4 Digit) lottery. The store owner had taken out his

“For the consolation prizes,” she started speaking in Mandarin. She sounded like the kind of person to do voice-over work for listening tests in schools.

And as the announcer read out the starter prizes one by one, the store owner became increasingly disheartened. I suppose it’s always that empty pit in your stomach. On one hand, it could mean he won one of the top three prizes, on another, he had no chance.

It’s a small price to pay for a bit of hope, and that’s why amongst the older members of the community, it was common to find them betting on almost any 4-digit number. There was even old superstitions to the 4D Culture by this point.

“The 3rd Prize, 0-8-0-8. The 3rd Prize is 0-8-0-8.”

“Haiyah. If only the ‘8’s were ‘9’s,” the uncle said in Hokkien, dismayed.

“Well Uncle, you know what it’s like to play 4D. The numbers you want never tend to come out!” I joked with him.

“Now for the 2nd Prize, 0-9-”

The uncle looked at me wide-eyed. He stared right at me.

“-0-9”

He shouted happily. He then went to me and just did a weird dance. I couldn’t help myself but smile along.

“HO-SEH AH!(*Quite literally, Hoseh means ‘GOOD AH’ in Hokkien)” he exclaimed happily.

“Now for the 1st Prize, 0-9-0-9 again!”

I’m pretty sure the Uncle would have gotten a heart attack from the sheer joy in his eyes. He went to the toilet to wash his face, replacing the lottery ticket into his pocket.

Whilst I was waiting for his return, Shirley joined me at the table. She was wearing a floral skirt and a tight-fitting top.

“Heya, Ted!” She smiled, and hugged me. She took a seat.

The Uncle came back out, his face wet with water. His smile toothy and wide.

“Ah boy, you order anything. Uncle treat,” he said.

“Uncle, I can’t do that, I’ll feel bad!”

“I’ll just bring you two Kopis!”

And with that, the Uncle disappeared into his stall to make coffee and tea.

Shirley looked at me bemusedly.

“So what did I miss?” she asked.

I related the story to her, and she listened. The kopi uncle brought the coffees to the table, and pat me on the back again, before retreating back to his stall.

We both sipped our kopis, as we caught up on what we’ve been doing. I haven’t been up to much lately, but I did just finish writing a book.

“I just finished writing a book,” I said.

“Oh? What about?” She asked, as she brought the cup to her lips.

“Clare.”

She put the cup down again, and touched my hand gingerly with hers.

We didn’t say anything in that moment. I felt a bit irritated. She was going to give me the pity treatment. I felt myself looking down, at my hands, her hand on mine.

“That sounds amazing.”

I looked up in surprise.

“You think so?” I asked excitedly.

“Yeah. You need an outlet for that event. Everyone’s been trying to reach out to you since Clare died, and even I’m going to be unable to help you soon.”

I mulled Shirley’s words over carefully. Am I truly doing that without realising it? That made sense, but I didn’t want to ostracise myself just because of what happened to you, Clare.

My phone rang. It was Detective Frank.

I got up to leave.

“I know. I’m just not ready to reach back to you guys.”

Shirley pulled on my forearm, as I got up from the chair.

“We’ll be here until you’re ready to come back.”

I nodded, and left the table.

I answered the phone.

“Talk to me.”

“Sam Seng is at a brothel down in the Red Light District.”

“On it.”

____________________

For the past six months, Detective Frank Foo has been feeding me leads on who exactly may have been the murderer. Sure enough, the clue I had given him about checking the scene for blood that wasn’t just Clare’s had given him DNA that linked back to a suspect of a murder just like Clare’s. The killer had struck again, two months later, in a alley by Little india.

After much cross-checking, it came to pass that the identity of the murderer was Sam Seng, an ex-gang member of the most notorious gang. Sam Seng was at large, and three months ago, the Police had put out the wanted notification for Sam Seng, and there was nowhere left in Singapore for him to hide. Text messages were sent out to everyone in the country with a mobile phone, advertisements were bought on the major television channels.

In short, there was a manhunt for Sam Seng. Frank had his own doubts on including me on the investigation, being an outsider, but he had convinced me to sign up for a volunteer constabulary. That gave me an official excuse to be included in the investigation. In actuality, I provided most of the leads for Sam Seng.

I drove fast down to Geylang, one of the better known locations for vice. There were numerous brothels and love houses still here.

I parked my car and made my way to Frank’s location.

“Frank.”

He was talking to a Police officer, one of his men. He directed them to stand guard by the rear.

“Theodore. Good for you to make it.”

He looked up, and pointed out the rough area of which room of the shophouse that Sam Seng could be in.

“Armed?” I asked.

“Armed and dangerous,” Frank nodded gravely.

“What’s important is we ensure that none of the civilians get hit,” I noted.

Frank surveyed the area, and there were numerous policemen situated in every direction. There was no escape if Sam Seng were here.

Frank leaned into his car through the window and reached for something. He emerged with a couple of guns, and passed me a pistol.

“I’m sure you know how to handle one of these things?”

I nodded, and brushed the barrel with a finger. I had always been reluctant to use a gun, since my National Service days.

“Conceal it like so, and let’s go.”

He signalled a ‘let’s move’ signal to his men, and they got into position.

We entered from the front door of the brothel, the mama-san greeting us before Frank shoved his badge into her face. She understood immediately, and sat quietly.

We drew our weapons, and went upstairs. The house stank of a musk. I recoiled from it, before telling myself that it was time to seek revenge.

  
Frank kicked open the first door violently, only to see a naked couple. The sex worker screamed shrilly, before we moved on. This was sure to have alerted Sam.

The team scrambled, inspecting each room. Frank and I kicked a door open, only to see Sam, fully clothed and about to jump out the window.

“STOP, POLICE. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST.”

He sneered, and jumped out the window. I couldn’t take it.

“Ted, we’ve gotta go after him-”

I didn’t hear the rest of the sentence, I jumped out the window after him, my fall cushioned by a discarded mattress. Sam Seng had planned it. He was shrewd. He had planned an escape plan no matter the case.

I gave chase, only for him to get out and onto the main road. It was a busy street. He ran across the road. I gave chase, shooting him in the leg. He collapsed right before a large army-truck.

He didn’t stand a chance.

The killer is dead.

___________________

Frankie and I lit our cigarettes.

We looked to the evidence tent, covering the remnants of Sam Seng’s body.

“Poor bastard never stood a chance.”

I nodded somberly.

“So I guess you’ve finally gotten what you wanted. Hunted down the man who killed the love of your life. How does it feel?”

I didn’t respond for a bit. Revenge didn’t feel as good as I thought it would be. Silence fell upon our conversation.

“The driver?” I said.

“A national serviceman. No doubt he’ll be implicated. The Armed Forces tend to be strict with their drivers. Mount a kerb? Detention Barracks for you. I shudder to think what they’d do to him.”

I looked at him. I stared.

“Do something about it. He doesn’t deserve that. I crippled him in the middle of the road,” I said.

Frank nodded.

I turned to leave.

“Hey Theodore?”

I looked back.

“You’d make a bloody good cop. If your book doesn’t pan out, consider joining me?”

I grimaced.

“I’ll think about it.”

__________________________________________

  
END PRIME TIMELINE PART 3.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a purpose on why I chose 'Tell me where it hurts', as the title to this chapter. Theodore only sees "what it really was that he wanted" after chasing down Sam Seng. He had wanted revenge.


	4. Prime Timeline: Part 4-Disenchanted (Chapter 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of Sam Seng's death, Theodore feels guilt. Things take a dark twist as he finds himself...every time?

** Anytime, Every time, Sometimes **

** Prime Timeline: Part 4-Disenchanted **

** (Chapter 4) **

****

“Baby, I’ll be fine!” She cooed. She hated being babied, and she knew I hated the term ‘baby’, but we liked to annoy each other in that way. I dropped her off at the Admiralty MRT station, and I drove off homebound.

She would walk past the mama shop(a convenience shop run typically by middle-aged ‘aunties’ and ‘uncles’) at Admiralty MRT, just to say hi to the elderly Indian couple who ran it. They would always greet her warmly, as she would buy snacks or drinks from them. It was almost a daily routine, and it wasn’t uncommon for her to buy a whole bag load of potato chips or corn snacks to reward her students at the primary school.

Then she would cross the street, careful. She was always afraid of traffic accidents. She had been in her father’s car when he had met with one when she was a child. She was four, not old enough to understand, but old enough to feel terrified. It took me many years of courting and very careful driving before she agreed to ride in the car.

She would take a shortcut behind some shops, a dark and dingy alleyway.

I imagined Sam Seng’s figure, creeping and stalking Clare, silently and blending in with the shadows with a killer intent.

He brandished his knife at arm’s length away from her.

“Give me your handbag.”

His voice sounded demonic.

Most women would just give up the handbag, and proceed to scream and run in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, Clare was not one of these women.

I felt myself screaming, “Clare, just run the fuck away.”

She didn’t hear me. She couldn’t hear me.

Clare countered with a roundhouse kick straight to Sam Seng’s face. I felt a sense of catharsis seeing this thug get hit in the face.

He flinched, stepping back. He then spat some blood to the ground.

“You bitch!”

He then rushed her, taking that knife and stabbing it straight into her gut. There was no sound. Clare froze, as Sam withdrew the blade, before stabbing her again. The blood from the wound dyed the t-shirt a deep crimson.

_____________________

I jolted from my sleep. The alarm clock started playing the 8 am DJ’s show. I fished around for my packet of cigarettes, and immediately lit one. I backed up into the bed’s backrest. I brought my legs close to my body, and inhaled deeply of my cigarette. I felt the cooling sensation of the menthol hit my nasal region, and the back of my throat.

I wiped my tears and the mucous from my nose with the sleeve of my t-shirt.

“Soooo, GOOD MORNING, SINGAPORE!” the shrill voice of the radio DJ rang in my head.

“What’s so ‘good’ about it?” I spat, venomously.

“It’s been 2 months since the incident by Geylang, where a 5-Tonne truck knocked down a pedestrian who was running across the road.”

I turned the radio on.

“The Supreme Court has ruled that Tan Ah Beng, the driver of the 5-Tonner Singapore Armed Forces truck is to be released from jail, and excused from any further punishment by the SAF on the grounds that the driver had no way to avoid a man running in a busy road.”

That was a relief, I thought. If there was an innocent party in that chase, it would be Tan Ah Beng. The road had a minimum speed limit, and to slow down suddenly may have caused a bigger incident.

“Brigadier General Alaric Chan of the Singapore Armed Forces has assured the public that Ah Beng will be protected. This is in response to much public outcry and debate when Tan Ah Beng was sentenced to 2 years in the SAF’s Detention Barracks, for ‘Criminal Negligence’. The Singapore Police Force has also taken blame for having chased Sam Seng, the pedestrian involved in the incident, into the roads.”

He would have gotten away with it too, had I not shot the bastard in the legs.

I murdered Sam Seng. Frank Foo might argue that I didn’t kill him, and the Police Commissioner might keep my involvement off the records, but the truth remains, if I hadn’t shot Sam Seng, he would have managed to make it across the road and out of grasp.

I put my cigarette out, and changed. I took Frankie’s offer and joined the Police full time. I didn’t think it was a good idea, but Shirley had encouraged it.

I got to work, and went straight into the evidence archives. I dug out the old file. The file I looked at almost everyday.

I took a seat on the floor, and pored over all the pictures in the file. The road, splattered with the blood and brains of Sam Seng. The fractured skull. The gunshot wound on the right leg. This was my cross to bear. This was the work of my so called self righteous ‘vengeance’.

“Blaming yourself doesn’t bring Sam Seng back, or Clare for that matter.”

I looked up from the file, and saw Frank.

He offered a hand, and I accepted, and pulled myself from the floor.

“What can I do for you, Frankie?”

I put the file back on the shelf.

“There’s been a call. A group of children from ages 10-18 are threatening to jump unless they met with you.”

I looked at him, confused.

“With me?”

Frank nodded.

“They wanted to meet the man who shot at Sam Seng.”

“What’s their connection to him?!”

“They’re his siblings, or so we think.”

_______________________________

Frank and I made out way down to the high-rise block of flats. Enough time had already elapsed for a small crowd of residents to gather at the bottom of the block. Frank shot a look and we both rushed to the floor where they were at.

The Civil Defence had already set up a parameter, and police officers had the block secure. The Police sent up a negotiator, but to no avail. The kids were still hanging by the edge of the railing, one tip away from a set of splattered bodies.

Frank and I made our way to the landing where they hung.

“DON’T COME ANY CLOSER.”

The eldest, the sister. She looked back, her eyes red and wet.

“Easy. Easy,” Frank said. The quiver in his voice was noticeable.

“Are you the one who shot our elder brother?”

“No, I am.”

I stared and made eye contact with her.

“Why?”

Her words were loaded with hate. I had no answer.

“Your brother was a bad man…” Frank begun, only to be cut off.

“HE WASN’T,” she shrieked mournfully, “he took CARE OF ALL OF US, when the world turned its back on us.”

I took a better look at the children. They were all skinny, malnourished. They looked much smaller than I expected, and they all looked back at us with eyes, filled with sadness and hopelessness. They stared at us blankly.

“All he did…all he did was for us to go to school, and for us to stay together,” she continued.

All I felt was sadness.

“I never knew him personally, but Sam...he killed someone I loved very much. He took her money and killed her, stabbing her numerous times with a knife.”

Frank looked at me with horror. I was tipping our hand.

“Kor kor(Chinese term for ‘elder brother’) wouldn’t do such a thing!” one of the younger ones cried.

“But he did. He stabbed at her as if she were a threat. If he didn’t continue stabbing, she would have lived. Just one thrust of the knife and he could have run. Why did he continue stabbing?” I continued. My voice carried weight, so much weight of my own hatred, in the form of the bile I spat to these children.

The eldest one simply turned back to the front, staring into the distance.

“Get back in,” she ordered. Her voice was suddenly weak, and small.

One by one, they came back in. 5 of them total. Frank beckoned the constables to restrain each of them.

“Jie jie, aren’t you coming in too?” the youngest boy asked.

She shook her head, and turned to them.

“Be good. Sam kor kor did it for us. All of it.”

She leapt.

The screams of those children will haunt me for the rest of my life.

______________________________________

> _I see little point in my continued existence._
> 
> _Have my lawyer distribute the assets I have as stated in my will._
> 
> _Sam Seng’s younger sister. The screams of his siblings. How I shattered a happy family, and broke the impression of someone they held so dear in their hearts. I heard that later, another one of them slit their throat._
> 
> __
> 
> _I did it all for Clare, or so I claimed._
> 
> __
> 
> _It was to satisfy my revenge._
> 
> __
> 
> _Goodbye,_
> 
> __
> 
> _-Theodore Thyme._

I turned off my phone, all my social networking sites. So on, and so forth.

I wouldn’t be needing all of them anymore. I swallowed the pills. 2? 4? 6? I forgot how many. Certainly a suicidal amount.

I fell asleep, hoping to wake up...anywhere better.

______________________________

“Oi oi oi, he’s here!” I heard a shrill voice shout over to someone. The voice sounded female.

I opened my eyes, to find myself in a field. The sky seemed odd, as if it were the twilight between the sunrise and dawn. Except that no, upon closer inspection, it looked to be split in half between day and night.

I sat up, my head pounding hard. A woman dressed in a brightly coloured floral-patterned kimono and a top-hat and monocle was looking down at me. She looked to be in her twenties or thirties. She was joined by a man dressed equally as oddly as she was-in what looked to be a typical tuxedo-except the pants were substituted with a kilt. He looked to be in his forties, with wrinkles all over his face.

“Who are you?” I asked.

“Well, that’s simple! I’m Aunt Meridian, and my partner here is Pa Meridian! You can call us ‘AM’ and ‘PM’ for short.” she replied with a vigor unexpected of a lady her age.

“And...where am I?” I asked, looking around at my surroundings. There was something odd about this place. The odd sky, and just eerie atmosphere.

Aunt Meridian looked at Pa Meridian, and they both exchanged a manic smile.

“Sometimes, you’ll find yourself here,” Pa Meridian said. His voice was deep and gruff.

“Or anytime you want,” Aunt Meridian continued.

“Or maybe, Every single time,” they finished.

______________________

**End Chapter 4**

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things take a HUGELY dark twist when we see the Main Character commit suicide. Or seemingly so, at least. 
> 
> The song that this chapter is named after is 'Disenchanted' by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> ONTO THE TIME TRAVEL.


	5. Timeless Part 1: Corridors of Time

**Anytime, Every time, Sometimes**

**Timeless Part 1-Corridors of Time**

**(Chapter 5)**

 

_The Timeless Corridors_

_Time: Unknown_

 

“What do you mean I’ll find myself here ‘sometimes, anytime or every time’?!” I asked incredulously. What the hell does that even mean?

 

“It just means, that sometimes, people find themselves here!” replied Aunt Meridian. Her grin was cheeky, and she smiled widely as if laughing at a very funny joke. Her partner, Pa Meridian was as jovial as she was.

 

I had a bad feeling about this. I blacked out, and woke up to an oddly dressed couple over my unconscious body. They were waiting.

 

Aunt Meridian stared at me expectantly, then at Pa Meridian.

 

“Come now, brother, tell me what’s the last thing you remember before you woke up here?” Pa Meridian asked kindly. He had a nice beard, and a welcoming face. The wrinkles accentuated his smile.

 

I thought for a while, a truly long time. What WAS I doing before waking up here? I remember bits and pieces. I looked down to my body. There didn’t seem to be anything out of the ordinary. I observed my surroundings, the sky above me seemed to be split right in the middle, forming a gradient between night and day. One side was bright, and filled with radiant sunlight, whilst the other was awash with stars of the night sky.

 

“I remember...swallowing pills?”

 

Pa Meridian nodded.

 

“And you died.”

 

I stared at Pa Meridian.

 

“No, I’m alive!”

 

Aunt Meridian exchanged a look with Pa Meridian.

 

“Check your pulse,” she said.

 

I felt my wrist and found my vein, and searched for my radial pulse. There wasn’t a familiar beat to be felt. I then moved my fingers to my neck, near my carotid pulse. Nothing.

 

“Luckily for you...we have a deal with Death. She sends the more interesting cases to us.”

 

There was a chill behind what they said, and I felt it. What did they mean?

 

“It means we can give you a second chance, if you so choose to accept it. Would you like to follow us?”

 

I nodded. The alternative was far scarier.

 

“How will we get to where we’re going?” I asked innocently.

 

“Simple-we walk” the Meridians said simply.

 

I looked into the distance. There was an expanse of land, with grass and the odd tree.

 

_________________________________

 

_Sam Seng’s House_

_Alpha Timeline-Unknown date_

“How will we survive, kor?” Siew Lian asked.

 

Sam had no easy answer for his younger sister. They had been surviving on the savings of their parents, and with them gone and so many younger siblings to upkeep, there wasn’t much more they could do.

 

“Don’t worry, I have a plan.”

 

Siew Lian tried not to betray her fear. Her brother was a caring man, and he would always buy tissue paper from the auntie begging downstairs. He was the kind of person to help someone even when he was in need.

 

Yet he ran with gangs, the loansharks, gamblers and pimps. There would be no turning back if he set himself on that path.

 

She lit a joss stick in front of the family altar, and knelt down. She prayed to the many Gods, especially Guan Yin Ma, the Goddess of Mercy.

 

Please, Guan Yin Ma, have mercy on my brother as he tries and protects us.

_________________________________

“So when you said ‘Timeless’, you did mean it?” I asked.

 

It felt like we’ve been walking for days, or even weeks. Yet I didn’t feel fatigued. I haven’t had the urge to eat, or to use a restroom. There weren’t any physical signs of the time.

 

We had traveled past what looked to be an odd tribe of people in houses. The houses themselves look to be built by random cultures. We walked past a Peranakan-styled house, heavily influenced by European architecture, yet painted and decorated in a more Chinese style. Right next that house was one built to resemble an ancient boat not unlike the ones seen in popular ‘pirate’ fiction.

 

A woman in a kimono had come out of the pirate house, and a pirate had come to see her out the door. They hugged, and then she smiled as she walked past us. The Meridians smiled back and exchanged casual greetings with her in Japanese.

 

“There is no rotation of sky, we have travelers from all over the time periods with stories similar to yours,” said Aunt Meridian, “and as for your lack of pulse...your heart simply forgot that it needed to keep time with the heart beat. There isn’t time around for a rhythmic beat.”

 

I nodded, as if I understood. There were still so many questions I wanted answered.

 

We continued walking, this time past a robot talking to a native american. They seemed to have a good conversation. The city seemed to be more populated the further we went in, to the extent of seeing copies of buildings from home, clustered together. There was a sphinx, decorated in paint. Then there was a pyramid, in all its gleaming white glory.

 

We finally stopped in front of a gigantic European castle, one that dwarfed all other fortresses and structures that I’ve ever seen in a history book.

 

“We’re here,” Aunt Meridian said triumphantly. She pressed a button, and the draw bridge lowered. The Meridians led me in, and there was an air of mystery to the place. There was an almost electrical feeling to the place, and I felt goosebumps on my body.

 

“This is our humble abode,” Pa explained. He invited me to take a seat on the sofa. Aunt stayed with me, as I took in my surroundings. He then retreated to the kitchen, and returned with a six-pack of beer.

 

I guess it was the walk from where I was to the castle, or maybe the conversation through out with them, but I felt that they were worthy of trust.

 

“So what do you mean, a second chance?” I asked, cracking a can of beer open.

 

I took a long sip.

 

“You’re in a timeless world, what do you think?” Aunt Meridian said simply.

 

Time travel. That’s what they meant, and what I had hoped for.

 

“And what if I refuse?”   
  


“Well, like we said. We have a deal with Death. You may stay here, and we’re willing to put you up with a house. The civil rights are pretty good here, and s’long as you don’t go on a crime spree, we don’t have to deal with you.”

 

Pa Meridian clicked his fingers, a screen appeared in front of us. It was a hologram screen, high-tech and clean.

 

It was surreal seeing a kilted man activating a TV Screen. He then moved his fingers, and it activated a montage of my life. The good, the bad and the ugly. We watched as I embarrassed myself in class, age ten. Then the scene switched to the first time I ever met Clare.

 

“Time traveling is a very delicate art. I’m pretty sure you’re familiar with the Butterfly Effect?” he said.

 

The scene on the screen started showing a scene with me reading up on the thought ideas behind time travel. The page flipped to the Butterfly Effect, the theory of how even the smallest change in the past can create an alternative future than the one that we already know. Though technically, it means more on how the smallest changes in the initial conditions can prevent or make a tornado occur several weeks later. I flipped the page, and it flipped to the Grandfather Paradox.

 

“What about that one?” I asked, pointing a to the screen.

 

“Oh, don’t worry. We have rules to limit things like that,” Aunt Meridian said, smiling. She sipped her beer gently.

 

“The question you need to ask, is whether you want to Time Travel?”

 

In a heartbeat. If it means a second chance to save Clare, I would do it. Nothing mattered more.

 

“I want to, if you’ll let me.”

 

They both nodded.

 

“Then you need to know the rules.”

 

Fair enough, there’s bound to be rules. Aunt Meridian clicked her fingers, a book appeared in front of us. There wasn’t a title on it, and it was thick and leather bound. I looked bemusedly. I knew that there were rules, but so many? She simply smiled at me, as she flicked through the pages.

 

She then told me to read a page.

 

I cradled the book, and put it on my lap.

 

> _**Rules of Time travel.** _
> 
>   1. _**Only one person may alter their timeline at a time. This means that only one person may be time-traveling at any one time. This is to minimise changes in the mortal realm, and also to stop people from killing each other.(Refer: Case of Hitler and Stalin time-traveling at the same time.)**_
> 
> 

> 
> __
> 
>   1. _**Every person time-traveling under the Meridians have a limit of three chances. They may return to the Timeless Corridors at any time and try again.**_
> 
> 

> 
> __
> 
>   1. _**There are limits to time travel. Namely, it isn’t as ‘broken’ as one might expect time travel to be. A traveler has to understand that the occurrence of events may not happen when they want them to happen. Each event in a person’s life can be classified into 3 categories:**_
> 
> 

>   * _**Anytime: These events can happen at any time of a timeline. What this means that some things only happen when they want to happen, randomly and spontaneously.**_
> 
>   * _**Sometimes: These events only happen once in a while. They happen only when a certain trigger has been met, or when something else takes effect. This are the variables.**_
> 
>   * _**Every time: These events are the constants. They happen almost every-time in a timeline, and can only be changed when a timeline has been wiped out by a variable event.**_
> 
> 

> 
> __
> 
>   1. _**There are fixed points in every timeline, where a person can ask to be transported to when they time-travel. What this entails is that they may only time travel to points of their timeline when it was considered to be the ‘turning point’ in their personal timelines. When one travels to a fixed point previous from a future point, all future ‘fixed points’ are erased.**_  
>   
> 
> 
>   2. _**You may only time travel within your timeline. No travel to the past beyond when you were born. Travel to the future is possible, but highly unrecommended.**_
> 
> 

> 
> __

The book was clear on the rules. I snapped it closed.

 

“Come, if you want to,” said Aunt Meridian. They both got off the sofa, and switched the screen off.

 

I followed, as we walked deeper into the castle. We reached a corridor, filled with doors and doors.

 

“This is the Corridors of Time,” Pa Meridian explained, as we walked through it. I noticed the paintings on the wall. The ones on the right were decorated with pictures of various times. There was one with T-Rexes with a top hat, then another picture of Stegosauruses in labcoats. Then another one with a gigantic atomic bomb, then a few blank pictures before we walked to another one with life.

 

“Was that what really happened with the dinosaurs?” I asked.

 

“Ye-up,” Aunt Meridian said casually, as we kept walking.

 

Good to know. The dinosaurs died in a nuclear war.

 

Right when we walked past a picture of Barack Obama, we stopped. She opened the door, and we went in. There was a mirror in the room, and almost nothing else.

 

They urged me to the mirror.

 

“Are you sure, one last time-do you want to time travel?”

 

I nodded. I was ready, and I had a goal.

 

“I want to save Clare. Even if it means wiping out my whole timeline just to save her, I would.”

 

“Love is dangerous,” said Pa Meridian, his tone sombre.

 

I stepped in front of the mirror.

 

“Just tell it what time period you want to go to, the mirror reflects your innermost desires, and brings you to where you want”

 

Cliche, but I’ll take it.

 

“Before her death, our date under the stars.”

 

I looked to the Meridian couple. They smiled and nodded approvingly.

“Aunt and Pa, thank you,” I said.

 

They nodded.

 

“Any time, Theodore Thyme,” said Aunt, as she took off her monocle.

 

“Go get them, son,” said Pa.

 

“The darkest wishes tend to come from the brightest intentions,” the Mirror said, as a portal opened up. I stepped into it.

 

______________________________

 

“Do you think he’ll succeed?”

 

Pa Meridian shrugged, as he sipped his beer.

 

“Depends on your definition of ‘Success’.”

  
END CHAPTER 5


	6. Alpha Timeline Part 1-Here we go again

**Anytime, Every time, Sometimes**

**Alpha Timeline Part 1- Here We Go Again**

**(Chapter 6)**

> _So how did you get here under my skin_   
>  _Swore that I'd never let you back in_   
>  _Should've known better_   
>  _Then trying to let you go_   
>  _'Cause here we go go go again_   
>  _Hard as I try I know I can't quit_   
>  _Something about you is so addictive_   
>  _We're fallin' together_   
>  _You think that by now I'd know_   
>  _'Cause here we go go go again_   
>  _-Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato_

_Alpha Timeline_

Theodore jolted up, he was in his room, and he looked around. There was almost no difference in his room. He wondered if he was really in the past, and looked to his alarm clock-it was two in the morning. He didn’t realise that there wasn’t really a need to do so.

Right beside him lay Clare. She had woken up too when he had jolted.

“Babe, are you alright?” She asked, rubbing her eyes groggily.

Theodore stared at her for a good three minutes, as he watched her look for her glasses on the bed stand on her side. She put them on, and stared at him back, then smiled. She used a hair band on her wrist to tie her hair up in a ponytail.

He then hugged her tight. He squeezed her tight in his arms, as if she would disappear at any moment.

“OOF, TEDDYBEAR, WHY ARE YOU SQUEEZING ME?” She squealed.

He didn’t say anything, he just wept into her shoulder silently, as he held her close. There wasn’t any need for words. He just wanted to feel her there again, and he got his wish.

Thank God for you two, Pa and Aunt Meridian, he thought to himself.

“TEDDY! Get off me!”

Theodore relented. He let go, and looked at her face. The every detail of her beautiful face. Her eyes were as beautiful as they’ve always been. Her lips were chapped, but only because she had neglected to hydrate herself in class when she was teaching. Her skin was near flawless, save for the pimple she kept whining about.

His face was marred with tears,his eyes reddened from the crying. Mucous dripped from his nose freely. He didn’t care. He was just happy that she was alive.

“Oi, want to tell me why you’re suddenly so hug-gy? I forgot the last time you properly hugged me like that!”

He felt a pang of guilt. He did neglect to hug her like this for a long time. That was going to change, now that she was alive again.

“I had...a bad nightmare,” he said, plainly.

“Why, did I catch you in bed with someone else?” She teased, poking at him by the stomach. He was usually tickled by that.

He dodged, and then continued.

“No, it’s a long dream. You know like in Inception? The deeper in the dream you go, the longer it gets?”

Clare nodded, listening to him. She kissed him on the cheek, as he continued talking.

“In the dream, you died. You were murdered by this robber who just wanted your purse, and you fought back. You fought back and actually managed to draw blood, then he pulled out a knife and stabbed you over and over.”

Theodore stopped for a moment, he held her hand tightly before continuing.

“And in that dream, you were killed off for real. I lived on for months, and investigated and found your murderer with the police. I even left my job for the Police!”

“Well baby, maybe you should work for the police. It’s not like you’ll be able to do what you love pushing paperwork for the rest of your life,” she pointed out.

“Yes, I know, and in the end, I shot the guy’s leg right as he was running across the road. He got run down by an army five-tonner,” he continued, “and I didn’t feel bad about killing him, about my revenge.”

“That...is really messed up,” she said.

I can’t let her know that it actually happened, Theodore thought.

“Well, I’m here right next to you. I’m safe.”

She took a tissue and wiped the tears away. Theodore then blew his nose into another.

“I’ll always be here with you, okay Teddy? And I don’t ever want you to take revenge if that actually happened. If it was my time to go, it was my time to go.”

Theodore didn’t understand how forgiving she could be. How could she still tell me not to take revenge?, he thought.

He nodded, as he lay back down in bed. Clare took the hair band off, and her glasses. They spooned in bed.

“I’m sorry for waking you up,” he whispered into her ear.

“It’s okay. It’s our anniversary anyway. We don’t have work, but I’ll have to go back home later.”

He felt his insides freeze, as he realised. Clare only stayed over if they had plans the next day.

  
Today was the day she would die.

_____________________________________________

_The Timeless Corridors._

_There isn’t time here, but this part takes place after Theodore’s first visit._

“So which are the things that happens Every Time in Theodore’s timeline?”

The Meridians were watching Theodore on a big screen.

“Well, for one, the girl always tends to walk into that alleyway, for some reason.”

Aunt Meridian tutted at that.

“These mortals, always stupidly walking into dark alleyways just for us to think it’s a cliché plot point,” she commented.

Pa Meridian nodded, as he always did. His sister can be caustic when the time came for it.

“Another one is Sam Seng. Sam Seng tends to ALWAYS come up Some Time or another.”

“This is going to be rather interesting. Let me get some pop-corn.”

_______________________________________________

_Alpha Timeline_

“Sam-kor, what’s for dinner tonight?” asked Ah Ong, one of the younger siblings.

He was a scrawny child, at around ten years of age. He was one of Sam’s charges, and younger brothers. He had rescued him from the streets when he was wandering alone and looking for food.

Most of his siblings were like that when he first found them. Most of them orphans. Ah Ong had been forced to scavenge the trash of the local hawkers, and they had chased him away for being a nuisance.

“Ask your ah-jie(elder sister), Kor’s going out tonight to work.”

A lie. He had to lie. He had little to his name, save for his family, but he was determined. A handbag could net about two to three hundred dollars. It was lucrative, yet foolish, he knew that by heart.

He waited until Ong left the room, before he packed his knife into his fanny-pack.

“For them, anything,” he whispered to himself.

_____________________________

“I’m telling you. There WILL be an attack on some innocent girl in the alleyway by Admiralty Street later tonight. So can you PLEASE get some Police to patrol that area more tonight?”

Theodore was exasperated by the inefficiency of the police.

“But we can’t provide more than already there! There isn’t an incident occurring at the moment, and we cannot guarantee more patrols tonight,” said the equally annoyed officer on the phone.

“Listen. Let me speak to Inspector Frank Foo.”

“Yessir,” said the officer on the line. Everyone in the force knew Frank Foo.

After a few minutes, Frank answered the phone.

“Frankie, it’s me,” said Theodore, ahead of himself.

“Who’s this on the line?” Frank demanded.

Theodore realised that he was in the relative past. Frank wouldn’t know who he was.

“Okay, I used to know you, and I also know that you’re after a man named Sam Seng.”

“How did you get your information?”

Dammit Frankie, just listen, thought Theodore.

“Let’s just say I saw him planning this, okay? He intends to rob someone in Admiralty tonight, at around eleven. So please for god’s sake, just get your men there.”

Theodore hung up the phone.

___________________________________

Theodore held Clare’s hand, as they walked along the beach.

“Teddy?” She said, almost shyly.

He looked to her, her hair blowing in the wind. Her glasses tinted automatically from the sun’s rays, but she looked absolutely stunning to him.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

She kissed him lightly on the lips. He felt his heart beat faster, as if they were on their first date again. He held her close to him.

“I love you too,” he whispered back. Clare blushed as he did, she always did. That was just one of the quirks he loved about her.

They looked towards the beach, the water. Ted had forgotten just how much he had missed her in the months after her death. She was so real, so tangible in front of him. He held the hand intertwined with his, tighter.

Ted led her closer to the water. Clare followed, she flinched as the water rose to her ankles. She looked at Ted, with a bit of panic. Clare shook her head. She had a fear of the sea. When Ted suggested that they took a cruise, she had refused adamantly, so adamantly that it had led to a gigantic argument, until she confessed that she had nearly drowned as a child.

Ted held her hand tighter.

“I’m here.”

Clare nodded, as she smiled.

Ted took a small box from his pocket.

He then went down on bended knee.

He then opened the box, to reveal a ring, made of entwined gold and silver bands. The stone inset was a beautifully cut emerald, accompanied with a smaller ruby and sapphire. It was a stunning little ring.

“Clare, will you marry me?”

“Yes, you prat, YES I WILL,” she shrieked.

He stood up, and kissed her again. He put the ring on her finger, and kissed her again.

“I did technically already asked you to marry me, right?”

“Yes, but you just asked me, with nothing special. So I didn’t tell you the answer until now.”

She smiled, as she saw the ring on her finger.

Everything would be alright, she thought.

**  
_________________________________________________**

Alpha Timeline

Criminal Investigations Department

Frank Foo was still curious. He lit up a cigarette, and poured a glass of whiskey from the bottle by his desk. It was technically against the rules to be drinking in the office, especially in the police.

Except that when you work with the psychopaths, the gangsters and the low lives, the Police Commissioner had made the whole division an exception. Some things just can’t be dealt with, by being sober.

He opened the file on his computer, titled simply, ‘Sam Seng’.

Notorious gangster, wanted murderer for the murder of a wealthy businessman. The last intel he got was from one of his ex-gang mates, who swore to the judge that he had fled the country.

Yet he would be striking again tonight.

**   
** He breathed the cigarette smoke in, and exhaled. This was going to be a long night.

 

 

**END CHAPTER 6**


End file.
